Inside Another's Thoughts
by Star Gazer11
Summary: All the gang are 12 and Li and Meilin are back from Hong Kong. Li still hasn’t said any thing to Sakura about how he feels for her! But what if they could read each other’s mind and go into their dreams? Would they still be friends?
1. The Beginning of The Dreams

Inside Another's Thoughts  
  
  
  
Ppandab Badnapp - This is my first fic. It might not show up and please tell me what you truly think of it!!! PLEEEAAASE! Oh and I don't own CCS, but all the cool people of CLAMP do. *sighs* They are so lucky ^.^  
  
- - Thoughts from characters  
  
^ ^ My thoughts  
  
.......... Not speaking  
  
* * Actions ex. *giggles*  
  
P.O.V. point of view  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
All the gang are12 and Li and Meilin are back from Hong Kong. Li still hasn't said any thing to Sakura about how he feels for her! But what if they could read each other's mind and go into their dreams? Would they still be friends?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Chap. 1 The Beginning of the Dreams  
  
  
  
Sakura- *yawns, walks over to computer to check her e-mail* AHHHHHHHH! KERO!!!  
  
Kero-What?  
  
Sakura-Did you send an email to Li?  
  
Kero-Maybe! Why?  
  
Sakura-Read this!!!  
  
Kero flies over to the computer and starts to read the e-mail from the Chinese Brat ^ as Kero calls him^  
  
From: Green Peoniemailto:green_peonies@hotmail.coms  
  
To: Pink Cherry Blossoms  
  
Sakura, What has gotten into you? I never knew you really loved video games and pudding so much? Can you meet me at the park tomorrow after school? I really need to talk to you about that e-mail you sent me last night.  
  
From: Li  
  
P.S No, I can't give you a ten-layer-triple chocolate cake you asked for, sorry!  
  
PPS I think that we shouldn't be friends any more because you are Pathetic!  
  
Kero- Oh, no! No CAKE!!! *sobs*  
  
Sakura-KEROBEROS!!!*reads last part and starts to cry*  
  
Kero-Uh, Oh!! The full name. I think I just heard Madison calling me. Gotta go. Bye  
  
Sakura-I better apologize to Li and tell him that Kero wrote it!! But he would probably block me if he didn't want to be friends!!!  
  
* Bring Bring Bring*  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
As I woke up I rushed to my computer hoping that I had just had a dream, But it wasn't a dream. Li had sent me an e-mail. I opened it thinking the worst...  
  
  
  
From: Green Peonies  
  
To: Pink Cherry Blossoms  
  
Hi Sakura, could u meet me at Penguin Park at 7:00 tonight  
  
Answer soon!!  
  
From Li  
  
  
  
but luckily I was half wrong at least I think?  
  
Normal POV  
  
Sakura realized what time it was and rushed down stairs. She saw her brother and father eating breakfast.  
  
Tori- Hey monster, you're going to be late again.  
  
Sakura-Yeah I know but at least I'm not a worthless, good-for-nothing brot..  
  
Aiden-Sakura, you know not to call you're brother names like that, and for you Tori...don't you have a job to go to?  
  
Sakura-*looks at watch* Oh no!! I'm going to be late for the first day at Reedington Middle School!!!!*runs out of the house, then comes back in*  
  
Thanks Dad * puts on roller blades and grabs her lunch*  
  
At School  
  
"H..Hi Sakura," Li stammered. "Hi," Sakura said back to him blushing. Li looks behind her at the clock and says "We better get going or we'll both be late!"  
  
In class the announcements come on. "A happy Birthday to Adam, Elicia and Philip. I also would like the new students to go to the gymnasium at second period. Now please rise for the national anthem"  
  
At the Assembly  
  
- I wonder where Madison and Meilin are? Probably some where near Li and I taping us- Thought Sakura  
  
- I wonder where Eli is? I'm so nervous sitting near Sakura!- Thought Li.  
  
Mean While  
  
"There. That should work. Just get Li and Sakura to drink it!" said a shadowy person. "What will it do?"said another that had a female voice. " They will hate each other!" said the first. The woman took the potion and went home.  
  
At home she ran some tests on the potion to find out the ingredients inside. She found that there was indeed some clam chowder, pepper, salt, and a different one she could not identify. While doing these tests she accidentally sent radio waves into it which could change the reaction! 


	2. The Difference Inside

Ppandab Badnapp-I'm trying to get at least 25 reviews so then I'll write another story maybe about Sakura and the Ghosts of the Haunted Island  
  
Anyways I don't own CCS, but the company called CLAMP do  
  
  
  
Last time.. a potion's effects might have been changed by radio waves. Let's see what happens, shall we.....  
  
at 7:00 pm  
  
Sakura hurries to Penguin Park to meeet Li. She found him sitting on the swings,his head down and he was mumbling something. "Hi,"she said. Li all of a sudden looked up and turned very red and said "Hi, Sakura." She sat down beside him. A nice old lady walked by and Sakura reconized the lady as Mrs.Hardner.  
  
Oh, hello Mrs.Hardner," said Sakura. "Hello, dearie. A young man said for me to give this to the kids sitting on the swings, and I'm pretty sure he meant you and your friend here! He looked oddly like someone you know, maybe that nice boy with green hair?" the old lady said.  
  
Maybe??"she answered.Li and Sakura thanked the lady and sat down to drink the gift. They both stood up only to fall back down. Everything was spinning around. Then Li fainted along with Sakura, and they both blacked out.  
  
Li was first to wake up. He wondered where he was. Madison walked in with a worried expression on her face and asked Li if he was okay and he said he was fine. He went over to Sakura and held her hand in his. Suddeenly his world changed into the place under a cherry tree at school where he saw Sakura sitting with some other guy! Sakura was tied to the tree and was then reescued by Li. Sakura ended the scene with a kiss.  
  
verything changed back to normal and Sakura was awake.-Li is soooo cute and sweet-thought Sakura."Did you say something, Sakura?"Asked a concerned Li."N..No" she replied.-I can't say no to those emerald eyes of hers-thought Li."What did you say?"asked Sakura a little confused.  
  
Wait! Can you read my mind?"Li questioned her."I don't know.Here I'll think of something in my mind and you tell me what it is!"-If you know what I am saying you can read my mind-she thought. "You're right!'replied the surprised Li, but deeply he was worried that Sakura would know he was thinking of her often.  
  
Mean While some where else  
  
"Stupid,I knew she would test it to see what was in it,"said a evil figure."That stupid Samantha! I'll have to deestroy her soon!"  
  
Ppandab Badnappp- A special Cliff hanger  
  
Updates soon 


	3. Some Things Are Best Left Not To Hear

Chap.3 Some Things Are Best Left Not To Hear  
  
Ppandab Badnapp-The actual third chapter is here. Finally I'm almost finished the entire story, but I might decide to twist the plot all of a sudden! ^_^  
  
I do not, repeat, do not on CCS, CLAMP does!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Last time...  
  
"What? Can you read my mind?" asked Li.  
  
"Yeah!"Sakura replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Sakura P.O.V.  
  
As I walked in the door to my bedroom, I could see Kero sleeping in his drawer. I took a pudding from the fridge downstairs, and placed it beside the sleeping guardian, then went to bed.  
  
In the morning I woke up with Tori yelling in my ear to wake up. After he left I had a nice warm shower, ate a big breakfast, did my hair, then left for school.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Sakura raced to school to meet up with Madison and Li before school started.On the way there she met up with a girl, who said she was a new transfer student at the middle school.They started talking and didn't stop till they reached the school. Sakura looked at her watch,"only 10 minutes till school starts. I better go to meet up with Li and Madison!"  
  
The Mysterious Girl's POV  
  
Ahhh! I hate Sakura! That potion didn't work! I wish I had Sakura's powers, but once Li is out of the way I'll have those powers of her's. With no one to protect Sakura, the girl could tell her that she was Sakura's cousin then destroy what was left of Sakura's powers, take the cards and leave.  
  
At School  
  
"Students, I would like you to welcome the new transfer student from Canada, Melissa Sun! Melissa, you may sit beside Meilin,"said Miss Makenzie. ^oh! The rows go like this.. There are five seats in each row and there are six rows equalling to thirty students in the class! Sakura sits in the second last row on the right hand side (from the teacher's view) Li sits behind her and Madison sits beside her. Meilin sits in Eli's old desk which is behind Madison^ Melissa goes and sits behind Chelsey, and beside Meilin."Li, will you go to the office andd grab the files marked 'Atamption', just ask the secritary for it. Sakura, will you please take Melissa and show her around the school!"  
  
Melissa and Sakura go into the hall." I need to use the washroom," says Melissa.So Sakura took her there and she waited outside."You will suffer for what you did to me!"said a deep and dark voice."Wh..who are you?" asked a scared Sakura. "Your worst nightmare."it replied."Ahhh!" screamed Sakura. Melissa came out of the washroom after hearing Sakura scream. "What's wrong?" she asked looking scared.............. or so it seems! 


End file.
